The Fire in Us All
by DragonQueenZaren
Summary: A new twist on the Dark Tournament saga...a new team, made of infamous mercenaries and assassins, has made it to the D.T...and is willing to do anything necessary to win. Does Team Urimeshi stand a chance? Rating for later chapters and ahem mild language.
1. the Crystal Guardian

_**The Fire in Us all**_

_By Zaren_

**Disclaimer:** Okay, you know the drill…I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. I don't make any money off this so don't sue me either! I don't own anything but the characters and the plot…so please DO NOT take them and use them as your own. .

**Author's Note: **This is my first fic (or at least first posted one) so give me a break, ok? Reviews and Rants at how much you hate my writing are welcome! I'm also looking for a beta-reader? Anyone want to apply? I'll try to update as much as possible! Enjoy!

_Chapter One: the Crystal Guardian_

We begin our story right after Team Urimeshi's second match in the Dark Tournament…

"Yusuke. Hiei and I are going to watch a match tomorrow morning. Would you and Kuwabara like to join us?" asked the always polite (and HOT!) Kurama.  
Yusuke yawned, "If I get up early enough I'll make sure we're there. 'Night Kurama."  
"Good night, Yusuke." replied Kurama.

In the morning, as planned, Kurama and Hiei walked over to the arena. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still asleep, so the two demons didn't bother with waking them.  
"I heard that there was some controversy over whether these two teams should fight each other." Kurama mentioned.  
"Why is that, Fox?" replied Hiei.  
"Because, one team only has five fighters, the other has 10."  
"Hn… if the fighters on the team with less people are good then there shouldn't be a problem."  
"True."

They stood at an entrance gate at the top of the stadium. "Ladies and Demons!" the announcer started, "Today's two teams are…Team Crimson and Team Kereru!"

At this the audience roared. The two teams stepped out of their respective entrances and began to make their way towards the fighting platform. Team Crimson all wore long, different colored cloaks that hid them entirely. Most of the team was medium height (a few taller than Kurama, none shorter than Hiei). Team Kereru, on the other hand, were giants! They were all enormous, fat men, the shortest being taller than Team Crimson's tallest fighter.

"Okay teams," began the announcer, "How will you be fighting today?"  
"We are willing to fight three-on-one, to make it easier for you," answered one of Team Crimson's taller fighters.  
"HA HA HA HA HA! Make it easier on us? You people either have a death wish or are absolutely insane!" boomed Team Kereru's captain, Godu.  
"Let's just fight!" snapped Team Crimson's fighter in blue.  
"What, eager to die? Then so be it!" yelled Godu.  
"Well you heard them, folks! Looks like it'll be three of Team Kereru's fighters against one of Team Crimson's!" shouted the announcer.

"They must be pretty good to do such a risky fight," Kurama noted.  
"Hn…"

"Who will be going first for Team Crimson?" asked the puzzled announcer since their names did not show on the screen. The person in blue whipped off her cloak revealing a beautiful girl with short spiky ice blue hair and silver eyes. She was wearing a silver tube top with silver baggy pants. Her soft boots were ice blue too.  
"Call me Zen of the Frozen Fields," she said silkily.

Everyone was silent.

"Zen of the Frozen Fields, how interesting, no?" Kurama asked.  
Hiei nodded, "The Crystal Guardian…now that's a surprise. I've heard that this team is put together of some fairly infamous assassins. I never would have expected her though. "

"Umm…ok then folks! It'll be Zen vs. Herat, Ganja, and Sigoy. Ready…FIGHT!" yelled the announcer.  
"Ready to die, fools?" Zen laughed evilly.  
"You stupid wench!" roared Ganja. He swung his enormous axe at her. She nimbly jumped up on to the blade.  
"Up here, dumb ass!" she challenged. He only got a chance to look at her before she yelled, "SHRIEKER!" In an instant she had pulled out her twin swords and cleanly cut his head off his shoulders. Then his headless body let out an inhuman scream and shattered. Zen looked at the two remaining fighters, licked her lips, and smiled a smile that was pure evil.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Yusuke as he entered.  
"Ah, do we have to fight that team?" asked a very nervous Kuwabara.  
"It is highly likely," Hiei said calmly.  
"Best to save your fear for when we know who the other team members are, Kuwabara," said Kurama.  
"Would you like to die slowly or quickly?" Zen smirked.  
"You'll pay for that, assassin!" screamed Sigoy.  
She yawned, "I highly doubt that."  
"Wanna take on both of us, bitch?" Herat smirked.  
At that her eyes flicked on him, "Do you have a death wish, moron?" she asked evenly.  
"Yeah…maybe I do," Herat smirked again.  
"Well then…LET ME FULFILL IT!" Zen yelled. The path that she took to Herat could not be followed because she moved so fast. All everyone saw was a blue streak and all they heard was "SHRIEKER!" And that was it, Herat's body let out an appalling screech and shattered, much like Ganja's had. Zen sighed, slid her swords back into their sheaths, and turned to Sigoy.

"Well, do you want to forfeit or die?" she asked smoothly. Sigoy just stood there a second and shivered.  
"Oh well, I'll decide for you," Zen said and flicked her hand in his direction. Sigoy started to turn an ice blue color and the shivering became more and more violent, until he was simply a block of ice. One more flick of Zen's wrist shattered that block.

The announcer stood dumbfounded, "Ah…umm…the winner is Zen of the Frozen Fields, ladies and gentlemen!"  
Zen simply walked off the arena and picked up her cloak.

"Wow…that was incredible," Yusuke whistled slowly.  
Kurama nodded, "Yes…yes it was."  
"Hey…uh...guys the next fight's startin," Kuwabara dipped his head in the direction of the arena.  
Hiei smirked, "This is fairly entertaining."

>. 

**Author's Note:** Next chapter…The Shadowmaster! Review and get 10 points and a hug! .


	2. the Shadowmaster

**Disclaimer:** Okay, you know the drill…I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters. I don't make any money off this so don't sue me either! I don't own anything but the characters and the plot…so please DO NOT take them and use them as your own. .

**Author's Note: **Well the 2nd chapter's up. Hope you like it! Again, PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all verrrrry much!

_Chapter Two: the Shadowmaster_

Team Kereru's captain gritted his teeth as he shoved three of his next fighters into the ring. The announcer smiled and shouted into her microphone, "Okay… Ladies and Demons the next fighters will be Xiao, Rallis, and Vinson from Team Kereru and from Team Crimson…Team Crimson? Um…who's going please?" A figure in a dark purple cloak jumped into the ring.

She spoke loudly, "Just call me the Shadowmaster." She allowed the cloak to slip down and off her, exposing a well toned body. Her hair was long, jet black with violet streaks running threw it. Her eyes were violet as well. She wore a tight black leather halter top with tight black leather pants. Her black boots were high heeled and came to just below her knee.

Kurama almost choked on his tongue, "THE SHADOWMASTER? RIA? But, she's supposed to be dead!"  
Hiei shook his head, for once in his life very confused, "That's a little odd."  
Kurama shot him a look, "A _little_ odd? That's strange as hell!"  
Kuwabara just stood there, "Um…who's this chick? And why does it matter if she's not dead?"  
"It matters because she was-_is_ one of the most infamous assassins of all time! She was _supposed_ to be human, but I seriously doubt that now," Kurama said vaguely.  
Yusuke turned toward Kurama. "Well she could have never died in the first place…I mean if you weren't there when she allegedly 'died' than how would you know for-"  
"But I _was_ there! So was Hiei."  
"Oh, never mind than," Yusuke shrugged.  
"Maybe this fight will shed some light on what she is," Hiei said.

Vinson cast a fearful look at Godu, "Captain…um…I think we should forfeit, I mean we're fighting the Shadowmaster, what chance do we have?"  
In one second Ria was standing on the other side of the arena, and then right behind Vinson. No one had even seen her move!  
"Are you afraid of death? Hmm? Is that why you do not wish to fight me?" She whispered sensuously.

Xiao and Rallis took her movement as a cue to start the fight. They ran at her, weapons drawn. When they we're right behind Ria, she suddenly wasn't there. They stopped and looked around, confused. A light, but wicked laughter issued from somewhere behind them. They turned quickly around…and gutted themselves on Ria's drawn stilettos. She smiled maliciously and sent pure Darkness through both of her blades, and into the creatures on them. Xiao and Rallis exploded. Ria ran her small blades across her tongue and then turned her attention back to Vinson.

"Are you going to give me an answer? Hmm?" She purred seductively.  
"I…um…ah…" Vinson stuttered, fear absolutely reeking from him.  
Ria let out a laugh that was like poisoned chocolate, "Fear is such a delicious meal!"

She lunged at Vinson. The poor creature didn't even move, he was too frozen by fear. As she landed on him, Ria brought out her two stilettos and shoved them into his stomach. In the same instant she latched onto his neck and began to suck his blood. The more blood she drew, the more her spirit energy flared and increased.

"Well that _does_ explain a lot," Kurama said, still shocked by what he was seeing. "So, Ria's not a human…she's a vampire."  
Hiei shook his head, "No. She is not a vampire, her skin is too dark and her spirit energy doesn't have the same taint as other vampires'. She has to be Dhampir."  
"Dhampir, what the hell is that?" Yusuke asked.  
"Well that would make more sense," Kurama said, talking more to himself. He turned to Yusuke, "A Dhampir, detective, is the child of a vampire. The child is usually less powerful than the vampire parent. Though, in Ria's case I think that's incorrect. Dhampirs are usually scorned by the vampire world at large…they are usually slain in the cradle because if allowed to come into the power that they do possess, they are great vampire hunters."  
"Oh," was all Yusuke could say.

Ria got off of the corpse that was once Vinson and smiled at the crowd. Vinson's scarlet blood covered her teeth and lips. She turned slowly and spotted Kurama and Hiei at the top of the arena. She smiled wider exposing her elongated canines. She then turned and glided towards the announcer.

"Well, darling, are you going to announce my victory?"  
The announcer cringed away from Ria and yelled quickly, "The winner ladies and gentlemen is the Shadowmaster!"  
Ria disappeared and reappeared right behind the announcer. She was about to sink her fangs into the panicked girl's throat when a soft voice rolled like thunder across the arena, "Enough, Ria…I've had my fill of your little games for today."

Ria's eyes flicked over at the speaker, the red cloaked leader of Team Crimson. A scowl appeared on her bloodied features, and than just as quickly, vanished. She nodded slowly and dropped the startled announcer. She then walked off the arena, picked up her cloak, but didn't bother to put it back on.

"Thanks," the announcer said to the leader.  
"No gratitude is necessary. I stopped her because it's a hassle to get a new announcer in the middle of a fight, not because I cared about her feeding on you," the leader said simply.

"Now that _is _bizarre," Kurama said looking at Team Crimson's leader.  
"What's bizarre Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.  
"The Shadowmaster stopped at another's command. She is supposed to be impossible to control, and she shows no allegiance to anyone," Kurama said still looking at the red-cloaked figure.  
"What if someone paid her enough? She is an assassin after all," Yusuke suggested.  
Hiei snorted, "You can't pay the Shadowmaster enough…she'll kill the target you set for her, get the money, and then kill you."  
"Whoa," Kuwabara said.  
"Then how did the captain stop her?" Kurama sighed, "There must be something else at play here."  
Hiei thought about this a second before responding, "Respect."

"What? You think respect is enough to keep an assassin like_ that_ loyal to someone?" Yusuke snorted.  
Hiei shot him a look, "Look Detective, it could be a lot of things, but this is the most likely. Let's put it this way, if a fighter is better than you, don't you have some kind of respect for them?"  
Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, sure."  
"It's the same thing for assassins. The Team Crimson's leader is probably a lot stronger or better than Ria, thereby earning her respect. Hell, they could even be friends."  
Kurama considered this, "Hiei I think that you're right, however I can't sense a single trace of spirit energy from the leader. The next fight's starting so we'll continue this later."  
"Agreed."

Next chapter: The Lightbringer, up soon! Reviews and Rants always welcome!

-Zaren


	3. the Lightbringer

**Disclaimer: **As always... I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, just the characters you don't find in the series and the plot! Enjoy!_  
_

_Chapter Three: the Lightbringer_

"Ok folks, this is the last fight between Team Crimson and Team Kereru. Teams, pick your fighters and we'll get this ball rolling!" the announcer shouted.

Godu shoved three more fighters towards the ring. One of them tried to run away, scared shitless by what he had seen.

"Coward!" Godu yelled and quickly beheaded him. He then threw another fighter to the ring.

The girl in the gold cloak jumped up onto the ring. Unlike her comrades she left her cloak on.

The announcer ran over to her, "Um…excuse me, what name can I announce you by?"

"Nadia or the Lightbringer…either is acceptable to me," she said in a musical voice.

The announcer nodded, "Right folks! It'll be the Lightbringer vs. Teian, Kronus, and Geros! Ready…fight!"

"The Lightbringer? Never heard of him, have you, Fox?" Hiei asked skeptically.

"Her, Hiei…the Lightbringer is female," Kurama responded.

"You know of her than?"

Kurama nodded, "I know of her, yes. She is said to be descended from Gods and Goddesses, her beauty is such that it bewitches all who see her. She is also very deadly. She was a well known assassin when I was still the King of Thieves, than quite suddenly she disappeared."

"Hn, looks like she's back from the grave."

Kurama turned towards him, "She never died, Hiei."

"How…interesting…"

"Yes, indeed."

Teian, Kronus, and Geros stood at the other side of the arena, unsure of what to do, and unsure of what they faced. Nadia moved towards them, her walk more of a glide. They looked at each other and began to run towards her. Still she glided towards them, not moving any faster, just a slow rhythmic pace. She raised her hand towards the sky, and it began to grow darker; dark clouds came and blocked out the sun. Kronus and Geros continued running for her, not noticing the lack of light and warmth. Teian, however, did notice and slowed to a walk as well; he glanced at the sky and shivered.

"What is she doing, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, voice wavering.

"Summoning her power," he replied casually, "Just watch, you'll see."

Hiei looked skeptically at the red haired demon, "You've seen this before, haven't you?

Kurama smiled down at him, but it was not a true smile, behind it was hidden a great amount of fear. "Not only witnessed Hiei, I have experienced first hand just what this Lady can do."

Hiei cocked an eyebrow, "She is powerful than?"

Again Kurama smiled, "You'll see…"

The sky above the stadium grew darker still and Nadia walked on to meet her competitors.

"Don't show them any mercy, Nadia!" Ria shouted, "Show them _all_ why they should fear you!"

"Quiet, Ria," the leader spoke calmly, "Nadia knows what she is doing."

Nadia smiled under the cloak's hood and shouted back, "I will do as I always do, Shadowmaster!"

Nadia stopped at the center of the arena, arm still raised towards the heavens, waiting for her opponents to get to her.

Kronus and Geros yelled as the came within distance of her and slashed out with their weapons. Instead of severing her arms, as they thought to do, only two slightly bleeding gashes appeared on her arms.

As they went to hit her again, lightning poured down out of the sky and onto Nadia. She glowed as bright as a dying star before the glow was consumed and a wild, raw energy radiating from her could be felt by everyone in the arena. Kronus and Geros faltered for a moment in their attack.

"My blood is on your weapons, fellows," she said in her musical voice, "and this power runs through my blood."

She merely snapped her fingers and lightning, as pure as she received it, lashed out at the two unfortunate souls before her. The power shot them into the air and when they hit the arena floor, they burst apart; nothing but ashes.

"H-how?" was all Yusuke could stammer.

"She is neither human, nor demon," Kurama said softly.

"She seems very powerful," Hiei said a little reluctantly.

A strange smile broke out on Kurama's face, "Oh yes, yes indeed."

Nadia started for the only combatant left, Teian. He shied away from her and the awful energy she exuded. She glided toward him and he screamed and ran away in terror. She followed, smirking silently under her hood.

"We do not have time for games, Lightbringer," the leader spoke softly, again quiet thunder rolling across the stadium.

Nadia stopped and nodded slightly in her leader's direction, "As you wish."

She set her sights on the terrified Teian, and threw her arms out in a quick gesture. Lightning rushed after him in waves; shrieked one last time before the pure element hit him and he, like his fellows, was turned to ash.

"Ladies and Demons," the shocked announcer whispered, "The winner, by three deaths, is the Lightbringer. Team Crimson moves on to the next round."

Nadia glided across the arena and down to her team; wild, raw energy still abundant. Team Crimson began to depart to the cheers and shrieks of the spectators.

Godu, meanwhile, stood on the opposite side, alone, all of his men slain by women warriors. Rage grew in him until he no longer could stand it. He yelled and ran at Team Crimson, double axes swinging wildly in his hands.

Only one of the team turned around; the leader in red. All the other members continued out of the stadium, aware of what was going on, but not worried.

Godu ran at her, eyes glazed over from shear fury. The leader stood calmly waiting for him to reach her.

Soon enough he reached her and swung one of his axes at her. She merely jumped into the air, grabbed a side harpe from each sleeve, and shoved them into his neck. She than pushed off his chest with her knees and back-flipped onto the ground.

Blood poured from his mouth in excess and his eyes glazed over, this time with impending death, not fury. He feel to the ground with an audible "thump" and lay there, blood pooling from his mouth and neck.

She flicked her hood back, revealing her face. Long crimson hair framed a tan face with large scarlet eyes. She was unnerving, almost terrifying, yet beautiful.

The announcer hurried over, "Excuse miss! But that was an unsanctioned kill. You may only kill during your time in the ring!" The announcer seemed worried, anxious as she said it.

The leader flicked her hair behind one delicately pointed ear, scarlet eyes blazing. "He attacked me. I defended myself. It's simple," she said, voice quiet, yet with that rolling thunder that made sure her every word heard. She than turned her back on the announcer and turned to the audience.

"AND MAY THIS BE A WARNING FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WOULD THINK TO CHALLENGE US OUTSIDE THE RING," she shouted, "ANY WHO THINK THAT WE ARE AN EASY KILL, SHALL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF THEIR MORONIC ASSUMPTIONS, AS HE DID!"

With that she turned and glided out of the arena.

Kurama stared wide eyed at the retreating figure, fear expressed completely in his emerald eyes, "I know that face…and the voice…I should have known..."

Hiei turned quickly to him, "I know her as well…the Flamecaller; the most deadly assassin in the Makai. "

"And the Ningenkai," Yusuke said quietly.

"You know her?" Kurama asked breathlessly.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I met her once; she was a friend of Genkai's…met her when I was training there. Eerie kinda girl, but not bad."

"Unbelievable…just unbelievable," Kurama breathed, "I never even thought it could be her. She masked her spirit energy completely…"

Righto folks! Next chapter up soon! Hope you liked it...and as always PLEASE review! And thanks to those of you who did!

-Zaren


End file.
